Nostalgia y Recuerdos (hetero rochu)
by BCharlotte
Summary: Personajes de Hidekaz Hiramuya, ojalá les guste


Una joven muchacha salía de la Universidad de Letras, cuando ve a lo lejos a un hombre, unos años mayor que ella, de cabello negro intenso, ojos oscuros y muy buena forma acercarse, era a quien estaba esperando para almorzar.

-Yao -lo miró sonriendo-: Tan puntual como siempre.

-_Aru~_-susurró el muchacho chino, mirando a la chica de ojos amatistas y gran sonrisa-: ¿Dónde quieres ir?, ¿Qué hiciste hoy?... -estaba nervioso-: ¿Por qué, me miras así?

-¿Qué, pasa algo? -le dijo la muchacha de cabello claro, ojos amatistas y características propias de una muchacha rusa-: ¿Qué te puso nervioso?

-¡Nada! -dijo él, mirándole sonrojado-: Dime que quieres hacer.

-Vamos a casa. Quiero hacerte algo para comer.

-Está bien -dijo tomando su mano y empezando a caminar.-

Se dirigieron a la casa de la rusa, un departamento bastante grande. Ella, dejó las cosas de ambos en su habitación, le pidió que la esperara mientras se ponía más cómoda. Un rato después llegaría con él, algo más desabrigada, solo un poco.

-Este clima de calor no va conmigo -le mencionó para hacerlo saber de su presencia.-

-Te ves... te ves bonita así -le dijo aún más sonrojado-: ¿Qué vamos a cocinar, eh?

-Hoy estoy dispuesta a comer cualquier cosa, si me ayudas a cocinarla. ¿Te gustan las cosas con arroz, no es así?, entonces hagamos algo y pongámosle eso de acompañamiento.

-Por mí está bien. -sonrió.-

Al terminar de cocinar, empezaron a comer. La carne y el arroz estaba delicioso, fue más trabajo de ella que de él, aunque resultó de maravilla.

-Anya, cocinas bien -mencionó mientras la observaba comer.-

-Si a ti te gusta, por mí está bien.

Luego de un rato, la rusa se le acercó al chino acariciando con delicadeza su rostro e invitándolo a sentarse en el gran sofá del departamento, donde apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él, escuchando atentamente los latidos de su corazón, que cada vez eran más fuertes, golpe tras golpe, con más intensidad. Ella lo miró, sonreía alegremente.

-Anya...

-Estás nervioso, _da~_-le dijo riendo levemente-: ¿Por qué?

-No lo estoy. -la miró a los ojos directamente.-

Estuvo un rato mirando sus ojos, que eran muy profundos con un color impactante, de la misma manera analizó todo su rostro, su nariz delicada y sus labios gruesos, que mantenían esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa triunfadora, porque en efecto, comprobó el evidente nerviosismo del muchacho asiático.

-¡No te rías de esa manera! -le dijo abriendo algo sus ojos.-

-¿Qué pasa, Yao? -acaricio su rostro.-

-Cuando, te comportas así... -rodeo a la muchacha con sus brazos-: recuerdo como te veo en mis sueños cada noche, cuando llegas feliz conmigo, contándome lo que hiciste cada día, cada buena noticia, cada paseo que tenemos. Todo, todo vuelve a mi cabeza.

_Y en efecto, por su mente pasaron los recuerdos, la primera salida, el primer almuerzo, cuando él, se enamoró de la rusa muchacha, que había llegado de casualidad donde él vivía, estaba estudiando al frente de la facultad donde alguna vez estudió y veía salir todos los días a una joven muchacha, normalmente elogiada por todos sus compañeros, aunque sin notarlo. Esa época, donde se dispuso a ser su amigo, donde se convirtió en su mejor amigo, casi un hermano, pero no... porque sus sentimientos eran más fuertes que eso, y eso, ella lo sabía muy bien._

-Me gustas mucho Yao, has sido el mejor amigo para mí, pero desde el principio te quise más que eso. Por eso, soy así contigo. Algo acosadora -ríe levemente.-

-_Aiya!~_-dijo muy rojo-: Me gustaste desde el principio, aunque el acoso era incomodo, no quise ilusionarme... Hasta que nos volvimos tan amigos.

-_Da~_-lo besó tiernamente, provocando rubor en ambos-: La diferencia a los otros besos que te he dado, es que ese me lo correspondiste -sonrió.-

-No es que no quisiera -la abrazó y besó con cuidado-: El temor me invadía.

_Un día, ella dormía, él se había quedado en su departamento y estaba durmiendo con ella, no había ocurrido nada, porque ambos se tenían un dulce respeto. El muchacho, la miró dormir por largo tiempo, cada gesto, sonrisa, todo. Inconscientemente la besó._

-Supongo que recuerdas el primer beso.

-Pensé que lo había soñado, pero me aseguré de que no, cuando te vi sonreír a mi lado.

Los dos rieron, se besaron tiernamente y ella, le tomó la mano.

-Es muy tarde para que vayas a casa. Sin darte cuenta hemos conversado todo la tarde y ya es de noche -le sonrió la rusa.-

-Sí, mejor vamos a dormir -la miró nervioso-: Si quieres.

-¡No te pongas así! -susurró algo a su oído y besó su mejilla.-


End file.
